Child's Play
by LaBellaBella
Summary: Bella has to babysit, and Edward decides to help her. Who knew a cute little boy could be such a demon? Edward's point of view as he battles to keep his cool with a four year old kid!
1. Canceled Plans

"Edward, I am _so_ sorry!"

Bella looked up at me with pleading eyes, a distressed expression on her face. Why was she begging? "Please, please don't be mad at me."

I chuckled, confused, pulling her in my arms. She responded by burying her face in my chest, hiding her face from me. Still smiling-though I was more than a bit curious-I stroked her long, brown hair. Brown was _definitely_ my favorite hair color.

But then again, _everything_about her was my favorite when it came to my Bella. Her warm, depthless chocolate eyes, her surprising statements, her irresistible blush...even her clumsiness. How could I _not_ love her? How could anyone not love her? Even more, how could she possibly be right for me? I was a monster, an abomination to humans, and she still treated me like a spoiled king just by loving me. It was wrong, I knew it, but I was far too selfish to leave again-it was physically impossible. My existence was useless without her in it.

Which was why I found it ridiculous that she thought I could _ever_ be mad at her. "Bella, you know I won't never be angry with you. What could possibly lead you to even _fathom_ it?"

She looked up at me, her face growing red. "Well, do you remember the plans we made to go to the meadow tomorrow?"

Did she not want to go? Is that the reason why she was having such a hard time telling me this-afraid to hurt my feelings? My forehead wrinkled in confusion-had it not seemed like she enjoyed the other countless times we visited? "Yes...?" I replied, caution in my voice.

"Well, I can't go. I promised that I would baby-sit Charlie's friend's son, and I forgot all about it until now! I can't cancel!"

So she was just worried that I would be mad at her because she forgot something. What would make her believe that I'd be angry over something as…_absurd_ as that? I laughed. That was it? "Bella, you are _so_ strange."

All guilt washed from her face as she realized I wasn't angry with her. The guilt, however, _was_ replaced with an annoyed look. "What? What makes me silly now? Everybody forgets things, Edward. Even a perfect, gorgeous vampire. I mean, take the other day for instance! Remember, when you forgot that Charlie was home and you shut the window hard? _Remember_?"

I grinned. "I didn't really forget, Bella. I just did that to see your face when you heard Charlie asking if someone was there."

"Nuh-uh! You_ said_ you forgot!"

"Well, I was lying."

"That wasn't very nice. Anyways, why am I being so silly _now_?" She pouted, her wide chocolate-brown eyes innocently peering through her eyelashes.

I shook my head, still chuckling. Instead of answering, though, I just held her, rocking her gently as I marveled at her gorgeous eyes. What had I done to deserve such a creature? Surely I had broken every rule imaginable-in both the Bible and the rules of my existence. So what had I done to be able to sit here with her now?

For the moment, she just forgot. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, smiling. I just watched her, taking in her intoxicating scent as if it were the last thing I would ever smell. I wanted to be able to do this without going insane by the _wanting, _the desire, although I refused the option of making it permanent.

But I knew there was no way I would harm her-not now, not ever. I learned to control _that _hunger long ago, after I realized it was crucial to control myself. I knew I never would be able to live with hurting her in any way, shape or form-no, absolutely not.

Bella murmured one soft sentence before she drifted off into her dreams-a place I could never go, no matter how much I wished it.

"Edward, I am _not _silly..."

* * *

The next morning we were in her kitchen, Bella eating a bowl of cereal and me...well, watching her.

She ate slowly, cautiously watching me as I stared at her, seeming uncomfortable being the only one eating. She still hadn't gotten used to eating alone while someone studied her, observing her every single move like she was some specimen. I laughed at that thought-she was so _cute _sometimes.

Suddenly, I remembered our conversation the night before and decided I'd help her to do what she needed to do (even though I _was _a bit disappointed that we weren't going to spend the day together, like we had planned). "Oh, Bella, what time do you have to baby-sit? I can drop you off." She'd make much faster time than if she drove that absurd, poor excuse for a vehicle that she called her car.

I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me just get her a new one. It was such a strange attachment, her and that car; one that I couldn't possibly comprehend. She would do so much better if she would just allow me to buy her another faster, better car that wouldn't just eat up gas. But she wouldn't budge on that topic, so I usually (grudgingly) let it go.

But she actually looked genuinely surprised by my comment, that I would bring her. "Oh-well, I have to be there..." She paused, looking for a clock, I guessed. I reached into my pocket and gave her my cell phone.

Blushing, she flipped up the screen, looking for the glowing numbers that would indicate what time she should be leaving. I waited patiently, watching her as her eyes flitted across the main page, blinking a few times to make sure her eyes weren't still blurred from her sleep. She sighed as she saw the numbers, settling back into her chair.

Only to shriek suddenly, causing me to stiffen.

"Oh my God!"

Without saying anything else, she got up and ran up the stairs-really ran, full speed. I followed, concerned about the safety of her combined with running up stairs. You never truly knew when it came to Bella.

To my great surprise, she never tripped. Not once. I imagine it was just in her haste, the adrenaline giving her enough willpower and unthinking force that her body didn't even think to stumble. Shaking my head, I laughed. What a strange girl this was-one minute the kultziest person in the universe, the next able to sprint up a rough surface without falling flat on her face once. This was an even more abnormal case of mind over matter than my own.

She turned around sharply. "What could you _possibly_ be laughing at? I have to be there at_ 11:30_ and it's already _11:26_! Oh god, how could this have slipped my mind? It's more than twenty minutes away and I still don't even have all of the dishes in the dishwasher, and I'm not fully dressed, and I have to call my dad and..." She continued to run around, pulling any clothes she could find over her head and proceeding to drag me back down the stairs. I was baffled by her nervous haste-had I _ever_ seen her this worried about such a trivial thing?

Bella was in the car in a matter of minutes. I purposefully put the key in the ignition in an extremely slow manner and pulled out of the driveway with extra caution, getting me an anxious glare from my passenger. I chuckled and ignored it, saying cheerfully, "So, where to my lovely lady? Are you done worrying your little head off?"

She just glared at me another time.

I continued, glancing at her red face with a smile. "Really, Bella, I have never seen you go so _fast_! Last you checked the time it was 11:26. Go ahead and look at the time now, and you'll see the exact speed at which you went."

I grinned as her anger was washed away by disbelief. It was 11:28.

"Well...I guess we do have time to spare...if it's _your_ driving we're talking about." She sat back in her seat, closing her eyes as she prepared for what she knew was sure to come with my driving. But what did she expect? An excruciatingly slow drive when she had to be at her destination promptly and quickly? Surely not. Not with me around.

But I didn't say that to her. I simply smiled.

She continued, her eyes still shut and her hands wrapped tightly around her stomach, in preparation. "Anyway, Mr. Maniacal Driver, we will be headed to 3862 Mayflower Road. Go ahead. Go and speed your little head off-I'm giving you permission to break the law this one time, I guess." She sighed, finally opening her eyes. Looking at me, she gave a small nod.

I grinned.

"Your wish is my command." And then I accelerated.


	2. Sammy

Author's Note: Okay, second chapter in five

Author's Note: Okay, second chapter in five...four...three...two...

* * *

"You know Edward, I was just kidding when I said that I gave you permission to break the law." Bella's face was still blanched from the time that we'd gotten here in (caused by my "reckless driving" as she called it, of course). It actually had a tinge of green to it, like she was seasick-I didn't need to have gone to medical school for decades to know _that_ wasn't too good.

Even still, I laughed. "I made it here in time, did I not?" She _knew_ it was true, even though she would never admit that I was right about that. I had made it here in less than three minutes, seventeen minutes less than what she could have done, in her best time.

She was still glaring at me, clutching her stomach to show her queasiness, like she was accusing me of causing her stomach problems. Eevn though I did. She hissed, "Yeah, not without having me get sick to my stomach!" She paused, moaning suddenly like she was in pain. "Edward, I think I need to lie down. Now. That is, unless you want _your_ shiny car covered in _my _breakfast."

I smiled, uncertain if she was joking or not, walking towards her slowly as not to startle her any more than she already was (I decided not to take the chance that she wasn't joking. Better safe than sorry-especially when my beautiful car was involved). I picked her up cautiously, bridal style, and rocked her gently back and forth. Clutching her tightly to my chest, I whispered, "I think I can make it better."

She smiled now, playing along. "Oh, really now? I don't know...you'd have to be an awfully good doctor to cure this disease."

I grinned. "Oh of _course_-nothing but the best for your oh-so-rare condition. And besides, have you not seen all of the diplomas I've gotten from the best schools in the world?" I exhaled on her; something I had noticed made her dizzy-"dazzled", she called it. It worked, and her warm, chocolate brown eyes clouding over, loosing focus. I tried not to smile. "I think I can cure it..." I leaned in towards her, waiting eagerly to taste her luscious, full, warm...

"HEY! ARE YOU THE BABY-SITTER?"

I jumped, almost dropping Bella.

She was surprised too, to say the least. She leaped out of my arms as fast as she could, facing the now open blue front door. She tried to straighten her tousled hair, a shocked expression flooding her face. After that wore off though, a bright red crept in as she realized who had been watching us.

A young boy stood there in the doorway, maybe four years old and dressed in a striped red and white shirt with khaki, knee-length shorts that reached just below his knobby knees. He had short, sandy brown hair that curled at the ends and bright blue eyes, wide with innocence. His expression was angelic and curious, looking at Bella with wonder.

She, of course, blushed, straightening her shirt. "Um...yes! And who might you be little man?" She smiled towards him, bending down on her knees so she was almost his height.

He grinned cutely at her, his dimples showing. "I'm not little! I'm a _man_!"

_What a cute kid, _I thought. _Bella might not have as hard a time as she might have initially thought_. I looked towards her, who happened tp be gazing at me with a bright smile on her face, as if she were thinking the exact same thing. Her reddened face was almost back to normal now that she realized she wouldn't be embarrassed or told on.

"Of course you are, honey. Now...where are your parents?"

He smiled. "I'll go get Mommy!" And then added, looking back at her again when he reopened the door, "Don't go _anywhere_ lady!" He dashed off inside, off to find his mother in the large house.

It was nice enough, but decorated to be the epitome of cheesy suburban households, with sky blue curtains that opened just enough to give a glimpse of canary inspired wallpaper lining a bright living room. Inside, you could see matching yellow sofas and lime green lamp shades. On the doorstep, even, there was a straw "hand woven" mat that pictured a grinning cat with a big speech bubble reading "Welcome to my _Purrfect_ Home!"

I chuckled at this and looked back at Bella, realizing that I'd best be going before the kid's mother could get out here. "Well, I guess I'll be going now..." I started to walk away back towards my car that waited, engine still humming softly. I'd get into the car, wave to Bella, and pick her up in a few hours. Of course, not that I wanted to get away from her, but it was inevitable. Besides, I could take it for a little while, right? I did it for ninety years. The loneliest ninety years of my life of course, but...

I decided not to think about that.

But then she did something I _didn't_ expect. Bella ran over to me and wrapped her hands around my arm, tugging like it was a matter of life and death. "No Edward, don't go! Stay! You can help me babysit this kid! You're probably _way _more responsible than me! No..scratch that! You are way more responisible than me! Come on, Edward...please?" Her wide brown eyes pleaded, begging me in a way that was so _extremely_ hard to resist.

"Bella-I don't think-"

But then the door opened again, revealing a woman. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, the perfect gym uniform, complete with sneakers and leg warmers. She carried a bottle of water and smiled hugely when she saw Bella. "Oh, hello! You must be Bella-Charlie's always talking of you, I feel as if I've know you all my life! And let me tell you, his descriptions don't do you justice-you are the prettiest thing!"

Bella flushed, smiling uncomfortably; she didn't like it when other people complimented and gushed over her.

"Anyway-" She looked over at me with a surprised look, noticing that I was there for the first time. "Oh, hello there! And you are...?" After the initial shock, she realized what I...looked like. Her eyes became a bit glazed and far away, and her cheeks reddened a bit (I noted that it wasn't _near_ as gorgeous and cute as Bella's blush was). Her thoughts were like a chant, as if she were trying to convince herself. _Too young, too young, too young...God, remember Suzanne, remember Albert...Albert..._

I shook my head, trying to get away before something happened to make her think I was actually staying. "No I was just-"

Bella cut me off hurriedly, making sure I didn't get to explain why I was really here (to drive her and pick her up). "He was just coming to help me. This is my...ahem..._friend_, Edward. He's going to help me, if that's alright with you. He's extremely responsible, and he's applying to be a doctor so he knows what to do if there's an emergency! He'd be such a help to me, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you would let him stay and help!" Bella spoke quickly, not giving me enough time to interrupt.

The woman smiled, having calmed herself down after a few more chants. She gently plucking off the little boy that clung to her legs. "Oh, of _course _dear! Sammy here just l_oves _people! I'm sure he would really enjoy spending time with you two. Who knows? Maybe, by the end of the evening, you'll be his best friends!"

"No! Er, ma'am, you seem to be under a misapprehension. You see, I-"

She didn't way for me to finish, and just started walking backwards to the driveway. She called to us as she power-walked, "Thank you, _so_ much! You will be such a great help. But I have to get to the gym now, goodbye and I'll be back around..." She glanced at her watch quickly. "Um...five-thirty!" And she sprinted the remaining distance to the car, got in, and sped off before _anyone_ could get in another word.

I glared at Bella, who smiled innocently, as if this whole strange scene hadn't happened. She turned the to boy, who now stood grinning eagerly. He now hugged _her_ legs, after having found that his mother wasn't here to be the one that was hugged. She smiled, though, and said to him, "Okay Sammy! What do you want to do first?"

He kept grinning. "I know what to do! Let's play with _clay_!"

I groaned inwardly. Clay? I hadn't played with anything like clay since...Since before I could even remember, I'm sure. Not that they had that artificial, non-river-taken clay when I was even close to Sammy's age...I sighed.

Bella nodded. "Well, Let's go in then!" And she gestured inside, waiting for Sammy to get inside the house so we could start the sure to be long hours that we would be here. But to both of our surprise, he didn't go in.

"No, _no_." He shook his head, then held out his hand to her. "Ladies are _always_ first!"

Bella raised her eyebrows, incredulous. Even I was shocked at the small, polite gesture that this four-year-old showed. Most little boys these days would just chuck a handful of dirt at a girl and laugh like an idiot. She grinned. "Okay, _thank you_..." She took his hand, going inside. Soon, I couldn't see her behind the half-way closed door as she turned around to go into what I presumed to be the living room.

But before he went in, Sammy turned to glare at me-something that came as quite a shock after the cute, innocent gesture that he presented just a few moments ago. His voice came out in a cold hiss as he said, "Listen, I _saw_ you, mister. You better stay away from the pretty lady or _else_!" And he went inside, a smug smirk on his face. I was utterly shocked, but started towards the door, following him in a daze.

This was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Play Dough

**Okay, here's your third chapter in five...four...three...two...**

"Okay Sammy, what do you want to make?"

We were all squatting on the blue carpeted floor, an endless amount of play-dough containers strewn out in front of us, all different colors and flavors and kinds. Truly, I think there were sixty or so. It was like Sammy owned every possible Play-Dough color imaginable. Even macaroni and cheese was a type, and had its own directions on how to roll it into noodle-shaped cylinders. **"Warning: this toy is _not_ edible. If you or your child accidentally consumes any of this toy, please seek help immediately." **Lovely. The last thing I needed was this kid to choke to death on a piece of artificial dough.

Sammy, who sat with his legs crossed next to Bella, cocked his head to the left, contemplating for a few seconds with the jar of Appleberry Orange being tossed between his hands. Suddenly, he exlaimed, as if he just had the epiphony of the utmost importance. "I know! Let's build a _house_ together!" He giggled, playing that same little innocent act that I had seen before, outside the house.

Ugh.

"Sure!" Bella was talking in a motherly voice, just smiling and going along with whatever he wanted to do. She really was great with children, and

It made me angry that she was wanting to just throw it all away. She could be such an amazing mother and have so many kids. She could grow old with a man who could love her properly, who would not have to risk crushing her or _drinking_ her every second they were together. She could live a normal life and live as long as she was supposed to-for years and years. And when her glorious heart _did_ stop beating, she could go to a heaven _I_, myself would never know. The place she _should_ be, where I could never intervene or come in and ruin it all for her. But she wouldn't. At least, was stuck on the idea that she wouldn't.

Luckily two could play her game of stubbornness.

I looked down somewhat sadly, playing idly with the lid of the Grapefruit Pink container as I thought about this. What made her want to be with me? It was clear that she deserved so much better, so why wasn't she staying away? I knew that_ I_ could never leave her, but what if she wanted to leave me? I would let her. It wasn't as if I could stop her. What she chose...she chose. I would both dread and worship that day when she realized that it would be better that we weren't together.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella staring at me, concern in her wide, depthless chocolate eyes. I smiled, although it was unconvincing, trying to temporarily forget the reason I was mourning so. "So Sammy," I said, turning to look at the kid who was trying to construct a front porch to the doughy house. "What colors do you want the house to be?"

He suddenly looked up at me pointedly, like I was missing something completely obvious. As he molded a stairway, he rolled his eyes. "_Duh_-the house will be blue, Eddie."

I frowned, annoyed at the kid-nickname that he randomly started calling me. "My _name_ is Edward, Sammy."

"No it's not silly! It's Eddie!"

A growl started to build in my chest. "Edward."

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!"

He was enjoying this. The little brat was _enjoying_ this. He jumped up and down with each _Eddie_, clapping his hands like some hyper kid who's had way too much candy on his trip to Hershey Park. He was bouncing in a sloppy circle around me, laughing giddily while Bella just sat, amused, in the corner, rolling a small ball of red play-dough.

"Listen _Sammy_-" I said, a threat in my voice.

Bella cut me off, deciding that it wouldn't exactly be great for his mother to come home to find an enraged vampire had sucked the life out of her kid. "Um, okay boys! Who wants some juice?" She smiled, purposely stepping between me and the four-year-old.

He stopped at the sound of her voice, looking at her eagerly. "Me! Me!" Sammy now was jumping higher, raising his hand like a happy school boy that wanted to answer a question badly. _God, kid. It's just juice._ _Not the second coming. _I growled and glared at the boy who stood with that stupid grin on his face.

She laughed. "Okay, Sammy. I'll get it for you, I'll be right back."

She was about to turn for the kitchen when Sammy said, "Wait! How about Eddie? Doesn't he want some juice too?" Oh. So now he was considerate and wanted to be my friend again? I glared, but then realized something: I couldn't drink juice...or anything for that matter. How was I supposed to explain_ that_?

We both stiffened. "Er, well, Sammy...Edward doesn't like juice too well." Bella said nervously.

"We have milk."

"No thank you Sammy-I'm fine." I looked at him, faking a smile. _Please, please, please, Sammy just go along with it!_

"Drink _something_!"

I grinned tighter, my teeth starting to clench and grind against each other. "No, _thank you_, Sammy!"

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" He started whining, eventually starting to cry racking sobs in jagged breaths. It was like an over dramatic actor was trying to deliver a depressing scene. His crying was so loud and obnoxious that it even hurt _my_ ears-something that rarely happened. That continuous racket was like nails on a chalkboard for those who hated screeching sounds. "_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

"Fine! I'll have some water, Bella dear. Thank you!" I turned to the boy, annoyed. "Now will you _please_ stop crying, damn it!"

He smiled, stopping abruptly as if nothing had ever happened. Bella sighed heavily and went out of the room, into the kitchen to get _our _refreshments.

And we were left alone together in the tacky, large room. I watched Sammy cautiously as he opened a container of Wild Cherry Red play-dough. He scooped some into his hands and separated them into little pieces, making a bunch of tiny, sticky balls. _Now_ what could he _possibly_ be doing? "Er...Sammy...?" I said slowly as he raised one in his hand, looking mischievously at me.

And then he fired.

Tiny balls of red dough were thrown at me-at an amazingly fast speed for a four year old. They were rapidly getting stuck in my hair and falling down my clothes. They clung to _everything, _and whenever I tried to takes one out, it would just smudge harder in. Soon enough, sticky Wild Cherry Red bullets were covering my head, shirt, and pants.

"Hey-ugh! Sammy...stop..that...right...NOW!" I struggled to get out my sentence, trying to dodge the tiny spheres that seemed to be coming at me from all sides. It was like he had cloned himself, firing from all angles at the exact same time. He ran around me, laughing and chucking the play dough.

He always seemed to hit his target.

Bella came in smiling, a cheerful look on her face. She carried two glasses in the shape of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, one filled to its halfway point with some sort of a purple-ish liquid, the other with the same amount of clear water.

Some people say that you can tell how a person is by sitting them down and putting a glass half-filled with water in front of them and simply say, "Now, what is this cup of water?" They would think. And then, if they reply, "Why, it's half-full!" you will know that this particular person is optomistic and cheerful, and looks on life as a bright, shining, happy thing. And if it is the opposite...

Well, I looked at it as half empty at the present moment.

"Hello you two-oh, my!" Bella, in her shock, almost dropped the glasses when she saw me, covered in red play-dough and absolutely livid. She was fighting to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up in a grin, obviously laughing at me. How dare she? She snickered, putting down the glasses so she could cover her mouth. "Um...Edward? What happened?"

Before I could answer, Sammy laughed, not bothering to hide his enjoyment in my despair. "_Eddie_ told me that he wanted to play with the red one-he wanted to be a cherry snowman!"

Bella looked toward me, an incredulous expression on her face.

This could not be happening. I shot her a look that said, _Just don't ask. _She gave me a short laugh that she couldn't hide, and picked up the two glasses again, walking closer to both of us. She sat down, Indian style, copying the pose that Sammy was in. She was grinning, like she was really enjoying herself. Hmph. Well, at least _someone_ was.

"Well, anyway, here's you water Edward." She handed it to me.

"Gee, thanks Bella Dearest." I said sarcastically. I grabbed it, trying not to be so forceful that I accidentally would break the glass. It was now, when I lost my temper, that I truly had to be careful not to do anything suspicious. Who knew what a boy, even as young as he was, could tell his mother at the end of the day? You could never be too cautious when it came to these humans.

"And here you are little man! Your grape juice!"

"YAY!" Sammy jumped up, grinning as he ran over to her side, spinning her around so her back was facing me. He sat down in front of her, resuming his cross-legged position. Then he hugged her, squeezing himself to her torso. He had his head to her side so she couldn't see his expression, and stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared, and he responded by smiling that smug grin again.

"You may have won this battle, Sammy," I muttered darkly. "But you have _not_ won the war."


	4. Pretend

**Okay, second chapter in five...four...three...two...**

"I don't wanna play with play-dough anymore."

Sammy's face was pouted, his lower lip jutting out and his eyebrows furrowed. I sighed. "What would you like to do, Sammy?"

He contemplated for a few moments, and then his face brightened. "Hey! I know! Let's play pretend!"

Bella looked confused, as did I. Though, of course, I probably looked a bit more annoyed and angry than she did, considering that I was the one that would end up with all of the bad, messy things happening to them. She smiled, saying, "What's pretend Sammy?"

"Well," he said, "Pretend is when we all pretend we're something else! I'll tell everyone what they are going to be."

He pointed to Bella. "You are going to be the very pretty princess who needs to be rescued from her high tower, where there is a dragon guarding the entrance." He paused. "I'm gonna be the knight who has to save you! And you, mister," he looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "Are going to be the evil vampire who is trying to stop me."

Both Bella and I stiffened in surprise. She looked at me then, widening her eyes, as if to ask if there was any danger here. Like I said before, you could never be too careful with handling your existence in the presence of any kind of human.

For the first time this after noon I looked into the mind of the annoying four year-old.

_Ha! That'll show that mister bad guy. And then I get to save the pretty lady! Hm...I wonder what we're having for lunch today..._

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella, who sat there with a anxious expression on her face. I shook my head, silently telling her there was no cause for alarm.

"Uh...sure Sammy. So, what do we do?"

He grinned wickedly.

Half and hour and three trips to the attic later, we were in our positions around the living room.

Bella lucked out. Silky scarves were wrapped around her arms and neck, shiny fake pearls dangling all around. She wore a long dress that Sammy insisted she wear from her mother's old dress trunk, the one specifically used for dress-up. A fake crown also dawned her head, making her look like a true, beautiful princess.

I scowled, annoyed at the obvious favor in her that Sammy had compared to me, looking down at my own attire. I was, of course, the stereotypical vampire, the Hollywood Dracula type of vampire, complete with the fake, white fangs and coal black cape. I grimaced. If anyone in my family ever saw me in this costume, I would be the laughing stock for five decades.

Sammy, who was standing across the room with a plastic sword and silver shirt on, cried, "I will save you my fair princess!" And he pretended to fight with an invisible, fire-breathing dragon (played by the household cat, Moldy, who Sammy had attatched cardboard wings colored with green Magic Marker).

Bella giggled. "Oh please, my knight! Before the evil vampire can bite me!" She looked at me, feigning horror as I flashed my teeth in a grin.

I raised my head high. "No one can come between me and, er, biting the princess!" I furrowed my eyebrows-I never thought those words would come out my mouth-ever.

I slowly walked towards her, who backed away. I trapped her in the corner of the room, grinning wickedly. "I _vant_ to suck your _blood_!" I whispered, leaning in to her neck.

"I think I like this game more than I thought." I could her a smile in her low voice in my ear.

Her succulent, sweet aroma clouded my senses, and for a fleeting moment I could feel the monster within me dying to break through the carefully built fortress I had made to withstand it. But, as always, I forced it back, burying it deeper into the chains. I could never let it out-no matter what the cost. But I did let myself relish _her_-find pleasure in the thick fog of her scent. An amazing warmth radiated off of her neck, making me lean in even closer. She was my drug-my addiction. Everything about her appealed to me. I let myself briefly wonder how she would taste-no doubt the most delectable thing ever to be imagined...

Something light hit me in the back of my head.

I turned around, glaring at the little person who held the toy. Sammy stood there, grinning sadistically as he waved the cheap plastic sword in the air as if it were excalibur. "Ha ha!" He cried, continuing to beat me with the piece of plastic. "Die evil vampire! Die, _die_, DIE!"

I reluctantly lay down on the ground, like a good dead vampire.

Sammy smiled, obviously pleased with himself, and turned to Bella, who stood there trying her hardest not to laugh out loud at the sight of me laying flat on the ground. He bowed low to the ground and layed his sword vertically next to him. "Don't worry my princess! You're safe now that I've defeated the evil vampire monster!"

Bella grinned and then clasped her hands to chest, sighing dramatically. "Thank you, good sir! I don't know what I might have done without you!"

"Well," Sammy said, thrusting his chest into the air. "Since I did such a good deed, I think I deserve a reward."

What could he possibly want from her? No-that was a horrible question. What could he possibly ask of her? Did he want her to stay longer today? That would be out of the question. And besides, his mother would be home by then and she would be exempt from extra time. Maybe he wanted her to play another game with him? But even in the few hours that I had known him, I knew that he would be too "tired" of pretend. so what did he want? And then I remembered. Stupid Edward. You can read minds!

As I glanced into the four year old's mind for the second time today, I realized that there was only one word being thought. Repeatedly. It was like a mantra, and I knew right then what he was going to ask for. It was annoying, yes, but I knew that Bella would never oblige. She was in love with me, wasn't she?

She raised an eye brow unknowingly. I growled, knowing what was coming. That little- "And what would that be, Sammy?" She questioned.

"I think I get a kiss."

She chuckled. "Okay my noble knight." I looked at her incredulously. She had to be kidding.

But she wasn't. She leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. His face turned a bright, cherry red.

"Okay," He said, grinning. "Let's eat!"


	5. Lunch Time

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys! I love you! I now have 59 reviews on this story and counting! I can't believe it-I just can't believe it! (To all of you bubble-bursters, don't ruin my moment-I know it's only 59 reviews and that the same loyal people keep reviewing!) Thanks you guys, and here's what you've been waiting for.

Chapter five in five...four...three...two...

* * *

We watched Sammy run to the kitchen, grinning like a maniac. "Let's clean this mess up." Bella said, picking up the slightly dented toy sword.

I nodded, still grimacing from the previous moments of shock.

We cleaned in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Sammy running around in the kitchen.

"I think he's cute."

My head snapped up. "_Cute_?" I spat. "This child is the opposite of cute! He's a spawn of the devil! I'm not religous at all Bella, you know that-but this kid comes straight from Hell!" I gestured with a pointed finger towards the door to the dining room, where little feet were running back and forth.

"Edward! How can you say that? He's never done anything to you!"

"Never done anything to-AH!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Just take me now! JUST TAKE ME NOW!"

Bella looked positively frightened and confused. "Are you all right Edward?"

I didn't answer, just looked up at the ceiling exasperatedly. I pinched the bridge of my nose, inhaling deeply. I never knew vampires could get migranes, but here I was, my head pounding.

"Is it because I kissed him?" I looked at her, her hands and her hips, one eyebrow raised.

"No! It is _not_! I couldn't possibly be-"

She cut me off with a gasp, her eyes widening. "Are you _jealous_ Edward?"

"What? I-"

She grinned, and began to dance around me. "Edward is jealous! Edward is jealous! Edward is-oof!" She tripped.

I groaned and held out my arms, catching her right before she met the ground. "Bella, I am not jealous. How can I be jealous of a three year old?"

"He's four, Edward."

"Whose counting!"

She shook her head, still smiling. "It's okay. I'll still give you some attention, my wittle baby!" She pouted her full lips. "But..." she paused. "His cheek was deliciously soft and plushy to kiss..." She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Let's just go prepare food for the little parasite."

* * *

I shoved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Sammy, my face expressionless. "Eat." I said sternly.

He looked at it, narrowing his eyes. He picked up one of the slices, bringing it up to his face to study it. Then, he picked up the other, looking back and forth between each.

I sighed. "Are you going to actually eat it or will you just pick it apart?"

He glared at me. "Is this chunky peanut butter?"

"Er...yes?"

"I HATE chunky peanut butter!" He threw it at me, the peanut butter side landing on my white shirt. "MAKE ME A NEW ONE!"

I looked around. Where was Bella when you needed her?

_Oh_. I answered my own thought. That's right-she had to run to the video store to rent a child's movie, and leave me alone with the menace.

"Okay, Sammy. I'll make you another one! Just, please, try not to throw anything!"

He scowled at the floor.

A few minutes later, I was handing another one to him. "Better?"

Sammy inspected it like he had the first, both pieces of bread in his hands.

His head then shot up, giving me a death look. "There's too much jelly on this one!"

Then I had a piece of bread with jelly stuck to me.

You have got to be kidding me. "Well, _Sammy_, then I guess we'll have to make you another, won't we?" He just glared.

Three sandwiches later, I was positive I had the perfect one. After changing from strawberry to grape jelly, from Wonder Bread to Farm Whites, from making sure I didn't have the crust on, I knew that there couldn't possibly be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was better than this one.

"There you are Sammy. This one will be the best, definitely!"

I gave it to him, watching as he studied it carefully. He looked up, his face blank. "This one," He said calmly. "Is perfect."

I grinned, closing my eyes in relief.

_Splat._

I looked down to see yet another peanut buttery square on my chest.

He snickered. "That one was just for fun!" I could feel the rage building up.

That was it! "YOU BRAT! I SWEAR I'LL SUCK YOU DRY!"

The door opened, revealing Bella with a shocked expression on her face. "EDWARD CULLEN!"

She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Here, Sammy, what do you want?"

"I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! But Eddie keeps doing it wrong!" He pouted, his eyes watering up. "I'm hungry!"

She smiled. "Don't worry-I'll make you one!"

Minutes later, she presented to him a sandwich I knew he wouldn't accept. I sat there, a smug smile on his face while he took a bite of it.

"Mmm! Crunchy peanut butter-my favorite!"

* * *

Author's Note #2: Hehe...

Oh yeah, and everyone, I totally forgot to put in disclaimers! So here it is:

**I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Stephenie Meyer (ha that would be fun) and, sadly, I don't own Edward Cullen, no matter how many times I wish I do.**

But Sammy's mine-ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

Just kidding!

Love you all!

Bella


	6. The Day is Done

Author's Note: Okay, you guys, this MAY be the last chapter...sigh. I know, I know, I feel sad that this story with my beloved new character is ending, but it had to happen sometime, right?

However, IF you want I guess I could squeeze an epilogue in there, but you guys will just have to tell me.

Thanks so much for reviewing, guys!

Last chapter cry in five...four...three...two...

* * *

I looked at the clock anxiously.

Where the hell was she? It was 5:34 already and she wasn't here. "Bella, when did she say she would come again?"

She smiled calmly. "Edward, don't worry. It's only four minutes after the time she told us. And plus, Sammy's asleep, so we don't have to worry about anything. We can just relax..." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

I scowled, but couldn't truly be mad. She was right-we had actually survived the day with him.

But I knew he had to fall sometime. I mean, after four games of duck-duck-goose, two of tag(I had to slow myself down to the point where it was unbearable), Hide and Go Seek, and four movies of the series, "Kenny Kangaroo", how could one four year old mind keep awake? He was out in less than three minutes into the fifth game of Chutes and Ladders.

So now Bella and I were on the couch, her resting her eyes and me watching for the slightest movement of the digital numbers on the clock.

It seemed like hours before another minute went by.

Bella seemed to sense my tension. "Edward! What did I just tell you? After all, it wasn't _that_ bad today!"

I glared at her. "That bad? No it wasn't _that bad_-it was the worst experience of my life! I hate children." I narrowed my eyes in the general direction of Sammy's room.

She mirrored my angry expression. "How can you say that? I cannot believe this is because I kissed him."

"Who said it was?"

We glowered at each other for a few moments before I chuckled, breaking the tense atmosphere. "Do you realize we start to bicker at everything we do?"

She laughed with me. "Yeah, we're like an old married couple."

"You know, we _would_ be if we were married..."I trailed off suggestively.

She knew exactly what I was talking about-and didn't like it at all. We had gone over my rejected proposal time and time again, and she stood by her thoughts firmly. I couldn't possibly comprehend why she was so frightened by the idea of marrying me. Is she scared of being turned painfully into a creature damned to live for eternity and kill to live? No, of course not! The idea of marrying? It was rediculous, really. But she always explained to me that it wasn't because she didn't love me-no, she said, definitely not. She had made it clear how much it hurt her when I left-a dark, lonely story I didn't even want to _talk_ about.

She narrowed her eyes again. "You know, Edward, it's called a simile. I wasn't _actually_ suggesting that we were an old married couple. And besides, you know my answer for now."

I just shrugged.

"Though, then again, you _are_ old enough..."She grinned. I just laughed and pulled her into my chest. I could feel her lips still in a smile.

"Edward?"

I looked down at her, smiling. "Yes, love?"

"You have peanut butter and jelly _all_ over you."

* * *

Author's Note #2: There you are, my duckies. Hope you liked the story! I really enjoyed writing it!

If you want me to possibly add an epilogue here, then it might happen. Comment and we'll see.

Love you guys so much!

Bella


	7. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay. It's unanimous. You guys voted, and here it is! I am REALLY happy with all of the reviews you guys gave me and all the positive comments! Thanks sooooooooooooooo much!

Here it is! Last time I'll be calling this in five...four...three...two...

* * *

Bella's POV:

Unfortunately, Sammy had woken up, only after 28 minutes of sleep-something Edward was angry about.

So we all stood in the driveway, ready to greet Sammy's mother. Edward had said she was less than three minutes from the house, and Sammy responded by tking my hand.

I smiled at him, watching his face grow a cute cherry red.

Edward just glared at the tree in their front yard, trying to burn holes into it from what I saw. I shook my head, laughing at his silliness.

He didn't even try to hide his relief when we saw the blue minivan pull into the driveway. "Thank the good lord..." He muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him. I slapped him, glaring.

I instantly regretted it, though, once a burst of pain shot through my hand. _Stupid rock-hard vampire_...

"Hello dears! Nice to see you all waiting! Did you have a fun time, Sammy honey?" She spoke in her quick, almost uncomprehensible way.

Sammy grinned, nodding. "YEAH! Bella was really nice!"

"And Edward? I'm sure you had fun with him!"

He looked toward Edward, his face falling slightly. "Uhhh...I guess. He wasn't very fun."

I had to muffle my giggles when I saw Edward's infuriated face. The peanut buttery splats on previously white shirt made the fabric cling to his skin in sticky, random circles, while the jelly did the opposite-making it droop and hang. That combined with the bits and pieces of red play-dough that came from God-knows-where stuck in his bronze hair made him look absolutely ridiculous.

Mrs. Whose-y What's-it's furrowed her eye brows. "Edward wasn't funny? Well, he looks rather tired here from the looks of him. He must have played with you a lot."

"You have _no_ idea." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

His head shot up. "Er, I said, well, your son was mighty..." He paused. "Interesting to play with."

She smiled warmly at him, then at me. "Thank you both for doing this! You know, my niece comes home on Tuesday-she was visiting in California."

That struck a memory of something Jessica had told me at lunch last week. "Wait, what is your niece's name?"

"Lauren. Lauren Mallory. You may have heard of her? She goes to your school, I believe."

I almost choked on my own saliva, and noticed Edward's eyes bulging, containing laughter. "Yes...I know her..."

"Great! Next week, you should come visit! Around two, let's say?"

"Well, uh-"

"Perfect! I'll see you then! And please, bring Edward!" She rushed into the house, taking Sammy with her.

Edward and I looked at each other, speechless.

Finally, he said, "Well, I guess evil runs in the family, huh?"

* * *

Author's Note #2: Hehe...do I smell a sequal? No, I'm totally just kidding. But it would be a funny idea, huh?

But I think this story is enough, and people will probably gt tired of it, eh? Unless you guys think otherwise...

Oh well! Just let me shut up and let YOU review!!!


End file.
